Shayta Ananki
DISCLAIMER Shayta Ananki belongs to iAriaArt/onceuponacheesecake/misnomerAnomaly . Do not steal, copy or use any of Shayta's art or character for any purpose without direct permission from her owner. Thank you. Fan art is always loved, appreciated, and allowed, but if it involves any other chars please run it past the owner first to make sure the interaction would be cannon! Personality Shayta is a sweet ghoul who loves to make friends but can be fairly timid around strangers. She's tiny, and when it comes to busy times of the day tends to stay hidden in a place where she won't easily be trampled. She's kind to a fault, loves to read and hates to see a frown on anyone's face. She loves to help her friends in any way, and sometimes gets a bit taken advantage of, but you'll rarely ever hear her complain about it when it happens! She's also incredibly hyper and talks quite fast, making her sometimes seem more childish or silly then she actually is and due to her love of romance novels she is very heavily a romantic at heart and is often times dissapointed when things don't quite happen the way she expects them to in that regard. Physical Description Shayta is very short at 4'6" and incredibly petite with little to not curves. She has pale skin, slightly slanted blue eyes, green, scaled deer-like ears and tail, and hooves. She tends to dress in fashions inspired by fashions that ar epopular over in Harajuku, although her favorites are typically Fairy and Decora Kei. She's also very fond of leg warmers and things around her ankles since she can't really wear cute shoes so she makes do as best she can. Her hair is long and black with blue streaks and typically held up in pigtails and she has a branch-like horn in the middle of her head. Relationships Family Her father is the Kirin/Quilin but she doesn't have much of a relationship with him past seeing him a couple times a year. He's a very busy spirit, after all! Her mother is a human female who had been a virgin before meeting Shayta's father. They had fallen in love after her father saw how pure and good her mother was, and she was the result of that. Her mother and her moved to the city Monster High resides and she began going to school there. Her mother has never remarried. A year or so ago Shayta met her older half-brother, Telphos, with whom lived with them for a short while beofre moving oversees to study Arcitecture and Building Design over in Britain. She thinks there is a possibility of other half-siblings on her father's side, but does not know of any of them. She has little extended family on either parent's side. Friends Since starting at Monster High, Shayta's bright cheerfulness has easily caught the attention of many ghouls and mansters, causing her to have quite a few friends. She rarely turns down someone intersted in being friends, and never judges based on appearances. She's fairly well liked, and doesn't seem to have too much trouble when it comes to enemies, as she does try her best to never step on toes. Romance Shayta caught the attentions of a dashing young man by the name of Whestley, and for a long time they were very happy together. But as many relationships unfortunately do, over time their feelings faded and they split on mutual terms but remain freinds. She remained single for a while, going on a few dates here or there, including a few with a very attractive and popular manster by the name of Nigel. Ultimately she ends up in a polyfidelity type relationship with two mansters named Zaz and Sammy. She never thought herself to be the type to have that sort of lifestyle, but found herself falling into it and quite happy about it for the time being. Eventually it will be broken apart due to Zaz being admitted into a mental hospital and deciding it best he break it off with Sammy and Shayta, leaving the two to form a monogomous relationship just between each other. Gallery Shayta-MainOutfit.png|Main Outfit|link=http://fav.me/d7hkiz2 Shayta-Nigel.jpg|On a date with Nigel Thotep|link=http://fav.me/d6fq5jx Image002.png|Art by SpicePrincess on DA shay-zaz-sammy.jpg|Shayta with Sammy and Zaz|link=http://fav.me/d6j68p8 Shayta_ZombieShake.png|Zombie Shake Outfit|link=http://fav.me/d7jwysh Shayta_Swimwear.png|Swimwear|link=http://fav.me/d7ksq9y 003 - New Bio.jpg|Shayta's Bio Sheet (New Style)|link=http://fav.me/d7hkiyo Links ♥ Shayta's Profile Sheet on DA ♥ Shayta RP Tumblr Blog ♥ Shayta's CharaHub Profile Category:Original Characters Category:Kirin Category:Shayta Ananki Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Females